Socks
by White-Tiger123
Summary: Butlers most prized possessions are stolen! Who can be behind this terrible crime? Please review!


**Socks**

Holly dashed full speed into the manor, she had a plan. In the entrance she ran into Artemis, who was looking slightly tired, and decided to drag him along. Together they ran up the stairs to Juliet's room. Butler was sitting in the surveillance room admiring his favourite pair of socks. They were pink and fluffy and fit him absolutely perfectly, he loved them. In Juliet's room the plan was unfolding; they were going to "borrow" Butler's favourite socks.

"Okay." Holly began. "We all know what we must do. Artemis, don't forget to make sure that Butler washes his socks tomorrow morning. Not only are they starting to smell but it is vital to our plan. Juliet, get a room ready for me so I can stay over night to make sure everything goes to plan."

Artemis smirked; Butler was going to miss his socks. Then a thought came to him. "Why are we "borrowing" Butler's socks anyway?"

Holly and Juliet looked at him with horror all over their faces "We don't need a reason. Why would we?"

Artemis mind was in turmoil. He never did anything without a reason (a. it went against all his principles, and b. what was the point? Except to be pointless, which was a point, wait a minute, I'll have to have this discussion with myself some other time. What is wrong with me today, I never usually let my mind wonder like this?)

"So is everyone ready to do their part in Operation: Sock Snatcher?" Holly said grinning manically. They all went to bed going over the plan in their minds.

The next morning Butler got up to put his precious socks in their own private washer. He always washed his socks separately. Just think of the scandal if one of his special pure white socks turned pink, or if one of his pink socks turned white!

Placing his socks in the direct centre of the machine for optimum cleaning power, he daintily added some extra gentle washing powder, specially formulated for socks, incidentally called "rox ur sox". Then he positioned the security cameras so that when he was keeping the manor safe he could keep an eye on his most treasured possessions. He set off to the observation room, not once did it cross his mind that a terrible plan such as the one he feared was being put into action.

It took him exactly 1 minute and 36 seconds to reach his destination, in that time, little did he know that his socks had been stolen.

**1 min 36 seconds ago**

Artemis saw Butler leave the room and waved Holly in. There was a camera watching the washing machine and a camera watching that camera, not to mention the other 46 cameras watching each other. She got Foaly to feed all 48 of them a loop and then pulled Artemis in. There were only 45 seconds left and several security devices to bypass. Artemis noticed just in time that he was about to step on the hole in the ground (AN Thanks to the person who knows I am thanking them, yes it is meant to say on… :D).

He leapt over it, only to find himself 1 metre away from his prize. One more metre of Butlers sock traps (traps to protect his sock, not to catch wild or runaway socks) to get past. Suddenly a picture on the wall caught his attention. It was a picture of a sock! A sock with a camel on it. The camel seemed to be lolloping across a desert, a big desert, with a scribbled in sun in the top left corner. Artemis suspected that this was the trigger for the final trap, so he crawled along the floor preventing walking through a laser. He flung open the sock washer door and grabbed Butler's socks. There were only 5 seconds left so Artemis convinced himself to run, the laser hit him and an alarm set off, red flashing sock lights and all.

Oddly enough one of these caught his eye. It was the last sock siren, it didn't quite seem right. Artemis looked more closely and noticed it looked more like a penguin. With this thought, he fled the scene of the crime.

**Back with Butler**

Butler heard the sock alarm feeding from the speakers in the observation room and turned in his tracks, his socks were in danger, they needed saving! He had to save them.Every last odd sock, red sock, blue sock, terracotta with green spotted socks and even the socks covered in black paint (special memories, don't ask). Though most importantly his wonderful, 100 pure fluff, fluorescently bright pink, fairytrade, organically grown socks.

He reached the sock wash room and to his dismay he was 0.9000000000000000013 seconds too late. The perpetrators had escaped round the convienient corner 0.5000000000000000000097 seconds away. Butler zoned off, consumed with a deep feeling of sorrow and mourning. In the blankness of his mind a camel lolloped across a desert, penguin on its back and pink fluffy socks on its strangely shaped feet. Butler hang his head low, he had failed as a bodyguard allowing his precious socks to be stolen. He ran crying to his room and locked himself in; Artemis would have to look after himself from now on.

Artemis, Holly and Juliet were sitting in their living room, their plan was complete. Yet they didn't feel the same buzz as they normally did after they succeeded in such a plot. Holly noticed the sad feeling and pulled her hidden supply of chocolate out from under the super-posh couch. They managed to eat all 7 kilos of it and got incredibly hyperactive. They decided to hang the socks from the top of the flagpole, to air them a little and to ensure that butler would see them. Artemis in his hyperactiveness climbed the flagpole quickly, Holly hovering nearby to catch him in case he fell, which was likely. Mere moments later the two of them were back inside, having left the pink, fluffy socks swaying in the wind high above them.

Around 5 minuets later Butler burst in, ladder in his hands and a wild look in his eyes. He had seen the socks and was going to fetch them. With previously unknown agility Butler put the ladder onto the window ledge and climbed up onto the roof. There was a joyous shout and a squeak. Butler had fallen off the roof. A loud bang and a lot of running later, Artemis and Holly arrived in the grounds, Holly with her wings still strapped to her back

Butler was lying flat on his back, pink fluffy socks spinning in circles in his head. His eyes opened and he looked around in a daze. The pupils focused on Artemis and Holly and narrowed, a look of pure anger came to his face. Artemis paled even more than normal, he looked to Holly and they both simultaneously turned back to observe Butler. He was getting up. Butler let out a loud, animalistic roar.

Both Artemis and Holly let out a loud shout of "Run!"

That is exactly what they did, for a few metres at least. That was when Holly realised that she was wearing her wings, with a small tentative skip she took off and grabbed Artemis in the process. Butler was storming along closely behind, and then below. As Artemis and Holly gained altitude they relaxed. They were safe from Butler's vengeance… until he learned to fly!

* * *

Thank you very much for reading this story. Please review! We need to know whether or not to do a sequel! 

**WhiteTiger123, Marz0, Ginnie123 and Hannah-Giraffe**


End file.
